With the development of the Internet, processing services via the Internet has become one of the main ways of processing services. However, the type of service processing channels is increasing with the increase of the type of services and the number of service providers. The service processing channels are regarded as all ways to process a certain service. For example, for a payment service, channels for processing the payment service may include a virtual currencypayment channel, a Tenpay payment channel, an Alipay payment channel, a QuickPay payment channel, and the like Among the many service processing channels, an appropriate method for processing services may reduce the time required to select a service processing channel, and thus the time required to process services is reduced and the probability of processing services successfully is increased.
In an existing method for processing services, a system will display to a user all channels capable of processing services in a service processing channel interface. The user needs to select a service processing channel from numerous service processing channels provided by the system, and then enter the flow of the selected service processing channel to complete the service processing.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor found that the above service processing method has at least the following disadvantages:
Due to the diversification of service processing channels and more and more service processing channels displayed in a service processing channel interface, it is very difficult to clearly show via the service processing channel interface only the difference between various transaction channels and the conditions required by each service processing channel to process services, such that a user finds that the service processing can not be completed via the selected service processing channel in most cases after accessing to a certain service processing channel, and needs to return to the service processing channel interface to reselect a service processing channel. This increases the time required to process services and reduces the probability of processing services successfully.